


Skyout Prompts

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Shots, Skyout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Skyout One-shot's!
Relationships: Blackout/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	Skyout Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, more info at the end!  
>  _ **Your prompt:** Anakin is a vampire, and Blackout is a willing 'victim' for them. Anakin is incredibly concerned about the welfare of Blackout, and always fusses over them after a feeding, making sure they're still safe and comfortable. They often cuddle and fall asleep together after the feeding. If Anakin is already a vampire, switch them._

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Anakin asked once again, fretting over Blackout to see if he was comfortable.

Blackout rolled his eyes, already used to Anakin fretting over him every time he needed to have a ‘feeding’.

“Yes cyare, I’m sure.” Blackout reassured, moving slightly so he was sitting more comfortably in the chair.

“If you say so...” Anakin said, before tilting Blackout’s head to the side and exposing his neck, making Anakin lick his lips without realising, making him blush.

Grabbing Anakin’s hand, Blackout squeezed it to incentivize him to continue.

Anakin slowly lowered his head to Blackout’s neck and soon, Blackout felt two things pick his neck.

Just as Anakin started to feed himself, he was over.

Anakin slowly rose, his eyes shining a deep yellow-gold.

“Thank you,” Anakin said, before slowly picking Blackout up from his chair and walking to their room.

“No problem dear...” Blackout said, nuzzling more into his boyfriend.

Anakin slowly lowered Blackout in their bed, putting the blanket over Blackout and adjusting their pillows.

Quickly grabbing a cup of water and a plate of cookies and fed them to Blackout, who was always a bit pale and tired after the feeding.

“How are you feeling?” Anakin asked as he fed Blackout a cookie.

“I’m feeling fine, tired, but nothing unusual.” Blackout answered, giving Anakin a small, tired smile as he leaned back into their pillows.

“Are you sure?” Asked Anakin, as the yellow-gold slowly faded.

Blackout sighed and said: “Yes Anakin, I’m sure.”

“Alright...” Anakin said, before shifting so he was lying beside his boyfriend, holding him close.

Softly grabbing Blackout’s chin, Anakin tilted his head and got a good look at the bite before narrowing his eyes at Blackout, who rolled his eyes and leaned into him.

They laid like that for a while, before Blackout got a message on his phone.

Quickly getting his phone from Anakin (who took the phone from the side table and gave it to him), Blackout turned on his phone and put his password, checking his messages.

_______________________

** We have Vamp bf’s **

** Kote: ** How was the feeding?

** Secret Agent: ** It went well

** Secret Agent: ** Gtg, sleep

** Kote:  ** Night!

____________________________________

Soon enough, Anakin and Blackout fell asleep, all the while cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Currently, I'm using [this](https://prompts.neocities.org/) website to get the prompts I will use (and possible ones) from there buuuuuuuuuuut I accept prompts in the form of asks in my Tumblr ([@mrfandomwars](http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/))!  
>  **P.S.:** We have a discord server! I made a post about it (with the link) but I have no problem giving the link if anyone wants it!


End file.
